The Sun and the Stars
by Some Random Peep
Summary: An AU in which Cutter died at birth, and Madcoil never wiped out half the tribe.
1. Chapter 1

Skywise leaned back on his hands beneath the leather shelter and closed his eyes. Beside him, Foxfur lay on her back, her arm slung across her eyes.

"Ohhh, who could have known it could get so _hot?_" she moaned, rolling onto her stomach. Skywise didn't answer. What was there to say?

He looked around at his tribemates, all likewise huddled under makeshift shelters made of laced together cloaks that they had brought thanks to the forethought of their chieftess, Joyleaf. When Bearclaw had raced off to confront the human shaman and his men, she had been wise enough to make hasty preparations in case it was necessary to flee. And it had been. Thank the High Ones for Joyleaf's level head. The water skins were starting to run low though, and who knew how long it would be until they found water again? But the cloaks so many had brought were very welcome shade from this unbelievable sun…

"Move over lad" grunted Treestump, as he bent to clamber into the tent with Skywise, Foxfur, Dewshine and Scouter. The stargazer obligingly shuffled closer to his lovemate to make room for the stocky Wolfrider.

"How's Redlance holding up?"

"Rain's looking after him. He'll be alright. If we find somewhere better than this High Ones forsaken place, anyway," replied the bearded elder. "Bearclaw's in a foul temper though. He's still kicking himself for allowing Greymung to trick him."

"Oh father," breathed Dewshine, "we all wanted to believe his promises…"

The long day dragged on, but eventually – as it must – twilight came, and with it a blessed coolness that urged the tired elves on. They trudged all night through an arid, empty landscape until at last, around dawn, they reached the foothills of a range of mountains. Bearclaw, still in a temper, inadvertently found them a source of water when he sliced the top off a strange, prickly, fleshy plant, the likes of which the forest born Wolfriders had never seen before.

**Joyleaf…come see!** Bearclaw's incredulous sending brought her scrambling to where the old chief lay sprawled on a flat rock. **Look! ** Joyleaf's eyes flew open.

**Elves! Elves! Here, of all places! ** Excitement flooded her sending, but Bearclaw just growled.

**Look at them though…they live like humans!**

**But they're not humans**

**I don't trust them. I say we should ride down, take what we want and go.**

**Beloved, we can't go treating elves like humans. Listen to me Grenn. Let us go down and speak to them. I'm sure they'll help us.** Bearclaw was silent a long moment, and then nodded slowly, almost reluctantly.

**If you're wrong Dehl…it could mean death for us all.**

**I know…** she whispered.

"Jackals...riders of Jackals." Rayek spat in the dust.

"Now Rayek, why are you being so unfriendly? The Wolfriders didn't come here to annoy you, you know." Leetah raised an eyebrow archly at her fiery lovemate. "They've lost their home - you should be more sympathetic." She bit off the thread she had been using and stood up. Rayek sighed.

"I know. It's just...those beasts they ride. And that dreadful howling they all do. And that silver haired one is going out of his way to annoy me."

"I'm sure he's doing nothing of the sort" chided Leetah.

"I don't like the way that healer of theirs keeps hanging around you." Rayek scowled as Leetah laughed at him.

"Jealousy Rayek? Well, really! He's a healer - we have much to discuss. Not as powerful as me of course. But I must confess I enjoy his company" she teased, and danced into her hut with a rattle of beads and a laugh. It amused her to tease Rayek, he was so easy. He would be displeased if he knew she really was developing feelings for the other healer though. It had started out as a harmless flirtation - a way of teasing Rayek - but she had been slightly disconcerted to find herself genuinely attracted to the gentle Wolfrider. She knew of the lethal wolf blood of course - she had discovered that the first time she had touched one of the strange new elves - but it wasn't as if she had Recognised him or anything...

Rayek prowled between the rocks, his senses straining for the slightest sign of prey. It was becoming harder to find since the barbarians arrived with those great shaggy beasts of theirs. The wolves were efficient predators, as were their riders. The amber eyed hunter cursed as he tripped over something in the dark.

"Watch where you're going, black hair." Rayek cursed again, silently this time, as he recognised the voice of the silver maned Wolfrider...Skywise?

"Well, what are you doing sitting around up here in the dark?" he growled.

"Watching the stars" Skywise shrugged. Rayek glanced up at the bejeweled sky.

"What do you see up there?"

"Everything" replied the stargazer simply. "Another world." Rayek grunted, and moved to walk away. "Do you ever wonder where we came from black hair?" Intrigued in spite of himself, Rayek stopped. Maybe there was more to this Wolfrider than met the eye.

"Yes. I have...wondered." he replied, "I'm surprised a barbarian like you has." Skywise chuckled.

"My tribe thinks I'm odd, too" he laughed. Rayek couldn't suppress a smile, and sat down on a rock.

"Mine also.

Part 2

Eight and six turns of the seasons passed in the peaceful Sun Village, marked by the annual flood and then flower. The Wolfriders settled, more or less, into village life, although some, such as Strongbow, One Eye, and even the old badger himself, Bearclaw, were restless and dissatisfied with life in the desert oasis. Woodlock and Rainsong on the other hand all but became Sun Villagers themselves. Most found a middle ground. Pike was happy once Redlance's treeshaping abilities sprung forth, but then Pike would be happy anywhere there were dreamberry bushes. Brownberry and Longbranch settled in well enough, moving into a hut in the village with their daughter Nightfall and her lifemate. They missed their forest home, but were realistic enough to appreciate the human-free existence they now had. This belief had been shaken somewhat seven turns after they had arrived in the village when a small troupe of starving humans appeared, although Joyleaf had convinced Bearclaw that they were mere stragglers and harmless. No more had appeared. Foxfur grumbled about the heat quite a lot, but spent much of her time dreaming about having a cub. Skywise was happy to let her dream, knowing how unlikely it was without recognition. Rain of course now spent much of his time with the beautiful village healer, although the Wolfriders generally preferred to use their own tribemate's healing abilities if any were needed, despite the greater power in Leetah's pretty hands.

"I don't know what she sees in him" grumbled Rayek to Skywise, as they watched the red haired elf disappear into Leetah's hut. "How could she choose him over me?" There was genuine bewilderment in his voice as he asked the question. The realization that Leetah had chosen Rain over himself had left the black haired hunter genuinely shaken. Even now he was unwilling to accept the fact.  
"Of course no one could compare to you, oh mighty hunter, could they? Oh, come on. She's not the only maiden in the village, is she?"  
Rayek glared at his friend. "She's the only one worth having."  
Skywise merely raised an eyebrow at that. He definitely had his own opinion as to that statement, but Rayek was in no mood to listen. Privately the stargazer thought Leetah had led Rayek on for far too long as it was.  
Rayek shook his head. "Come on, let's go find something to eat. I'll even promise not to gag when I watch you eat yours raw". To many in the village it was a surprising friendship that had sprung up between these two. Rayek had been a loner his whole life, and had never truly had a real friend, so it was a mystery to them why he'd bonded with the cheeky young Wolfrider. But each of them saw something of himself in the other, although Rayek would still insist that Skywise was as irritating as a cactus spine in his sandal, and Skywise claimed Rayek had lost a spear up his nether region and never found it….

**Well I say we go.** This was from Strongbow, of course. Moonshade nodded, predictably. The tribe had gathered for a council on the plateau above the village. Many in the tribe had been becoming increasingly restless of late. Several of them were agitating to return to the forest…or at least some forest, if theirs had burned beyond hope. Finally, Bearclaw had called this council, to decide once and for all. The argument had gone round and round in circles half the night, between those who wished to leave, and those for whom Sorrow's End had become a home.  
"Aye! We've never been really happy here," added One Eye. Brownberry sighed.  
"It's so peaceful here though…apart from those starvelings we haven't seen humans in eight and six turns of the seasons. There's a cub to think of." At that, young Firefly, blood of ten chiefs – the daughter who had been born to Joyleaf and Bearclaw two turns of the seasons after their arrival in Sorrow's End – rolled her eyes dramatically.  
"Oh please…I'm nearly grown. Stop treating me like a cub!" she huffed. "I for one would like to see a forest. I'll be chief of the Wolfriders one day, and I've never even seen a treewee!" Bearclaw winked at his daughter. The loss of their baby son many turns of the seasons ago - bitten by a spiritmaker spider on the day of his birth - had been a heavy blow, so this child of his was incredibly precious to him. She was far too reckless for Joyleaf's peace of mind however; far too much her sire's daughter.  
"I think we should stay" volunteered Rainsong. "We've really found a home here."  
"You might have" snorted Clearbrook.  
"I will stay" said Rain, quietly. "Whatever the tribe decides."  
Bearclaw walked away for a few paces, lost in thought. The tribe waited with baited breath. Finally he turned, and raised New Moon above his head. The moons glinted off the brightmetal blade.  
"I've decided" he declared. "The Wolfriders will return to the forest."


	2. Chapter 2

"But Beloved, we don't even know if there still _is_ a forest! What would we do if we trekked across the desert to find nothing but burnt stumps and lifeless earth? If you are truly set on returning, at least send a scout so we will know if the forest is still there to return to." Joyleaf reasoned well with her lifemate, and he thought for a moment before voicing his more well-thought decision.

"Well then... we will send a scout to find the forest- or another forest if ours is gone. Who will go...?" He looked around his tribe, carefully choosing. Strongbow? No, to much to leave behind. Scouter? Well, his name suggested it, but Bearclaw had a feeling he'd die on the way. His gaze fell on the silver maned stargazer, who met his eyes and gave a small nod.

"I'll go." Skywise stood from his spot besides Foxfur, who didn't look too pleased.

"Alright then!" Bearclaw clapped his hands together with a rogueish grin. "We'll help you gather all the supplies you'll need and you'll set off the day after tomorrow." With this, the tribe council disbanded and the Wolfriders mostly went about their usual business, with the exeption of Foxfur, Skywise, Dewshine and Scouter, who set about preparing for Skywise's journey across the Burning Waste. None of them knew that Rayek had been listening to their every word and had also made a life-changing decision. He was coming too.

"Be careful." Foxfur repeated for the seventh time as the Wolfriders and Sunfolk said goodbye to Skywise.

"I will." Skywise reassured her, again. Dewshine handed him yet another water skin, Scouter and Redlance packed food into his Zwoots saddlebags, and advice was given from all directions.

"Stay away from humans."

"Don't eat white berries."

"Be careful."

"Never drink anything brown."

"Don't put anything that glows in your mouth."

"Don't try and kill a bear yourself."

"Be careful."

"Stay away from cliffs."

"Anything bright and multi-coloured is probably poisonous."

"Bring back a treewee!" Firefly begged excitedly as he climbed onto his zwoot. He smiled brightly at her. She truly was a Wolfrider through and through.

"Okay, I'll try." He tousled her hair, and she pulled away with disgust.

"Oh, I just got it how I like it!" She ran her fingers through it until it felt right. She scowled at Skywise, who poked his tongue out at her. She smirked slightly, still trying to look annoyed- and failing miserably.

"Goodbye, Firefly." He turned to face everyone else. "Goodbye, everyone!" He waved and stirred his zwoot into a gallop. He rode for a few minutes, charging past what looked like the same sand dunes in every direction when he heard something he hadn't been expecting.

"You look like you could use some company, Stargazer." Rayek rode up next to him, a wicked grin adorning his face.

"Rayek, you scheming snake, what are you doing here?" All insults aside, Skywise was thrilled to see his desert-born friend. Rayek shrugged, settling into a more relaxed pose.

"I had a feeling you would get yourself in trouble, since you attract it like your lodestone attracts metal. So I decided I'd better assist you." Skywise promptly leaned across and gave Rayek a playful shove, to which Rayek responded similarly, but the desert elf was quickly pushed clean off his zwoot, lying on his back on the sand.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Skywise grinned, sending his zwoot into a thunderous gallop. Rayek grumbled to himself, clambering back onto the saddle and chasing after the frosty-maned wolfrider.

"Is this... a forest? I was expecting more trees." Skywise and Rayek stood and stared at the grassy plane before them. A few bushes and saplings were dotted around, but no trees as such.

"Well, no, it isn't a forest. It _used_ to be a forest, but now it's just... grass." Skywise sighed before dropping to his haunches and trying to dig up tubers. Something disturbed Starjumper, who flattened his ears and growled.

"What's wrong with the mongrel-?" Rayek began before trolls pounced from the undergrowth.

"Aim true, old one! We won't get a second chance!" Picknose and Old Maggoty hurled bags of powder at the startled elves.

"TROLLS!" Skywise cried as the pouches exploded, sending him and Starjumper to sleep. The trolls watched, waiting for Rayek to fall asleep as well, but the black haired hunter simply folded his arms and glared with cold yellow eyes.

"_Oi... Maggoty! Why isn't he asleep?"_ Picknose whispered, scowling in Rayek's direction, who was now sitting cross legged next to his sleeping friend and watching the trolls from under lowered brows.

"_He should be out cold! I've never heard of it, but... maybe some elves don't have wolf blood?"_ Maggoty hissed back, watching Rayek warily. The trolls jumped when Rayek replied- he'd heard their every word.

"That's right, you muck eating wretches! I'm a pure elf, and none of your tricks will earn you anything more than a spear in your gut!" He snarled, lifting his spear to emphasise his point. Maggoty and Picknose decided it would be wiser to run away.

"Urgh. Wha' 'append...?" Skywise attempted to sit up, failed, and flopped back down. Rayek smirked slightly.

"You got hit with sleep powder- that only works on wolves and part-wolves. Your wolf blood truly will be your undoing, my friend." He helped Skywise sit up and pressed a water skin to his lips. "Drink. It'll help."

"How d'you know?" Skywise drank anyway, before handing it back to Rayek.

"Because a lot of ailments can be fixed by drink or resting, and since you've been asleep since morning I figured water would make the most sense." He drank a few mouthfuls and put the skin away. "So, my friend - what now? We have no forest. Were do we look to find one?" He stood and stretched, desperately needing to walk; he'd sat guarding the sleeping Wolfrider all day. Skywise thought for a moment or two.

"Well, that human said his people had stayed with another tribe in another forest. He said the forest was towards "sun-goes-down", so I suppose that's were we're headed." Skywise stood, brushing himself off.

"West it is." Rayek picked up his pack of supplies that he'd packed for the journey, and Skywise picked up his bow.

"What?" The stargazer stared and Rayek could feel a sigh coming on.

"West. Sun-goes-down is west." Skywise raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with sun-goes-down?" Rayek paused for a moment before replying.

"Well, sun-goes-down just sounds so...so..." He fell silent and Skywise filled the gap.

"Let me guess. Sun-goes down sounds barbaric, right? And west sounds more civilised?" Rayek looked down.

"Er... Yeah." Skywise threw his hands in the air.

"For High Ones sake, Rayek!" They wandered towards the sunset, a constant stream of bickering filling the air.

_Many turns of moons later_

"That is... a lot of trees." Rayek looked up in awe at the towering marsh forest. Skywise grinned and bounded into the branches, leaping and twisting in a way Rayek had never seen.

"You may have caught our Nohumps, but can you do this?" He laughed, flipping up onto a branch to watch Rayek mischievously. Rayek folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow, smirking.

"Certainly." He leapt into the trees and attempted some of Skywise's acrobatics- and landed flat on his face.

"Oh dear." Skywise lazed across his branch and sniggered as Rayek got to his feet with as much dignity as he could. Rayek merely grumbled an obscenity at him and Skywise laughed. "Yes, very civilised, oh mighty hunter." Rayek threw a handful of dirt at him.

"Quiet, stargazer." Skywise merely laughed and stretched.

"Or what? You'll throw a tantrum?" Rayek thought for a moment before leaping onto Skywise's branch and knocking him off. They fell to the floor, grappling and laughing as they rolled through the undergrowth. Eventually they stopped and lay back, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think I like the forest." Rayek sighed quietly, eyes half closed in lazy contentment. Skywise nestled into the moss bed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah... your desert isn't too bad... lots of space to run." Rayek mumbled an agreement, and the two of them fell asleep without meaning to.

"Well, that is definitely the last time I sleep in a moss bed." Rayek picked another bug from his hair and tossed it aside. Skywise smirked, amused that Rayek could be so bothered by twigs, dirt and bugs.

"Oh well. Crawling things aside, it wasn't that bad." The silver haired wolfrider merely shrugged while Rayek grumbled something incoherent. They began to tease and provoke each other for a few moments, when Skywise stopped dead.

**What is it? What's wrong?** Rayek instantly switched to sending, sensing his friends agitation.

**Humans... let's go this way.** They silently crept around the humans and darted away into the darkness.

"What in the name of the High Ones makes cocoons like these? They're full of live prey and nothing has been eaten!" Rayek cut open a cocoon with his hunting knife and a bird flew out with a soft whistled.

"It's eerie... everything's quiet." Skywise looked around cautiously. "Just our luck. An entire forest and we find the strangest part of it all." He sat by a tree, yawning. "Well, my dark skinned friend, I'm going to sleep." He stretched out, folding his arms.

"Very well... I'm going to explore over there." He gestured to a darker part of the grove.

"I'll call if anything happens..." He yawned again, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Rayek wandered away, cutting open some of the more interestingly shaped cocoons before heading back. He was horrified to see Skywise, halfway wrapped by little flying creatures.

"Get away! Shoo!" He shot to Skywise's side, transfixing the bugs in his cold yellow gaze as he cut away the thread and woke Skywise up.

"W-what happened?" Skywise leapt to his feet and drew his sword.

"I can't leave you for a moment before you get into trouble! I was right to come!" Rayek growled, letting the little bugs go. The strange creatures quickly flew away to hide, shrieking as they went.

"Fine, fine, I attract trouble, but what happened?" Skywise shook Rayek's shoulder to get his point across.

"Those _things_ were wrapping you up, like everything else in the cursed placed!" Rayek kicked angrily at a plant. "If we're to find a home for your people, it shouldn't be in a place were sleep means entrapment."

"You're right. This place isn't safe. We'll set up somewhere else in the forest." he regarded the desert hunter for a moment. "Rayek, I've been meaning to ask: what will we do once the Wolfriders settle here? Will you stay in Sorrows End, or will you stay with us?" Rayek looked surprised.

"Well I- I mean, I- what are you doing?" He quickly turned his response around. Skywise thought for a moment.

"I'm staying with the wolfriders. They're my family, and I can't just leave Foxfur." Rayek nodded once.

"Right then."

"What?"

"If you're staying with the wolfriders, then so am I. You're the only friend I ever had, Skywise, and it's about time my people learnt to defend themselves. And besides," He grinned wickedly. "I have to get better at branch hopping or I'll never have peace of mind knowing you did something better than me." Skywise laughed and pushed him over. Rayek swept a leg under his feet and the two of them lay on the floor laughing.

"Haaa... So, I suppose we'd better head back to Sorrows End, right?" Skywise sat up, brushing dirt off his tunic. Rayek sat up as well and pulled what looked like half a bush from his hair.

"I think we should find a specific place to settle, so that we know were in the forest we are actually going." Rayek stood, helping Skywise up. Skywise nodded.

"Very wise, my friend, unlike the usual troll dung that comes out of your mouth." Rayek looked absolutely appalled, and knocked a laughing Skywise over, pouncing on him. The two of them were sent rolling through the undergrowth, again. It was amazing that they ever got anything done.

"Ow." Rayek winced as he touched the bruise on his cheek. Skywise grimaced.

"I swear, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." He glanced away, ears tinged with red.

"For the last time, it's fine. It was an accident." Rayek waved a hand dismissively. "Besides, it's just a bruise."

"I thought I'd broken your face by the way you wince every time you smile." Skywise raised an eyebrow cheekily. "You carry on like I tore your jaw off."

"How is saying "ow" carrying on?" Rayek raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"No Wolfrider would even notice. I suppose I'm just not used to people noticing when they get scratched or bruised." Skywise shrugged and Rayek gave one of those "I suppose" head tilts.

"Yes, well, not everyone plays with wild animals. I prefer to stay in one piece." They walked in silence for a moment or two when Skywise spoke again.

"Rayek...? Have you ever wanted to recognise? Were do you stand with it?" Rayek turned to him with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"I...I wanted to recognise Leetah once, but now she's smitten with Rain and I... well, I still want to recognise, but I want it to be someone I love, not just someone I lock eyes with. What about you? Do you want to recognise?" Skywise thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I would if it was Foxfur, but I don't want to recognise anyone else." Rayek nodded. He stood and looked around.

"How about here? There's a big tree, like the one you described, your Father Tree, and there's room but it's still enclosed. Plenty of places to hide." Skywise looked around, craning his neck to see as much as possible.

"This is great! It's perfect here! Let's head back to tell the others. They'll be thrilled to see somewhere so similar to the holt. Come on." Skywise turned to head back when he noticed Rayek was staring at the sky through a hole in the canopy.

"Skywise... There's an elf riding that bird." Skywise raised his eyebrows, mouth agape.

"What? Let me see." He stepped next to Rayek and looked up. High above there was a bird larger than any he'd ever seen, and an elf was sat on it's back. "By the High Ones, you're right!"

"You sound surprised." Rayek folded his arms, one eyebrow raised. Skywise sighed.

"Stop picking at everything I say. Do you think we should meet the elves?"

"I think we should ask your chief first, seeing as this will be the first time these elves have met Wolfriders. And besides, if they're not friendly we'll need help."

"You have a point. Lets head back." They turned and began to head back on the months-long trek.

Eight turns of moons after their departure, Rayek and Skywise returned to Sorrows End. The Wolfriders immediately rushed to greet them.

"Is the forest okay?" Bearclaw asked the moment he reached them. Skywise shook his head.

"No. But we found a new one, and a perfect spot. And there are other elves! Elves that ride giant birds!" The Wolfriders drew even closer.

"What? Did you meet them? What are they like?" Bearclaw placed his hands on Skywise's shoulders, a bizarre expression on his face.

"We didn't meet them. We're not sure, but we think they're taller than us." Rayek informed them, folding his arms. There was a strange squeaking noise and Firefly ran through the crowd.

"Rayek!" She adored Rayek and had done so since she could walk. Recently her childish affection had turned to an adolescent crush, and she blushed when he turned to look at her.

"Hello, Firefly. How are you?" Rayek smiled a little. The child was entertaining and remarkably insightful on occasion. And there was a feeling of magic about her, though she hadn't yet displayed any magical abilities.

"Fine, thanks. How are you?" She stared at her own feet, hands behind her back.

"I'm well. Ah, yes..." Rayek reached into a bag and pulled out a treewee, who was happily nibbling on a cricket. "I believe you requested we bring back this creature?" He carefully handed it to Firefly, who laughed, "awww"ed and thanked him all at once. Her golden eyes- a trait she'd inherited from Timmorn himself- glittered with delight and she swished her dark brown ponytail out of habit. She grinned at him, hesitated, then flung her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Rayek, you're the best!" She informed him, before running off to play with her new pet. Rayek watched her go, looking rather bemused. Bearclaw laughed, clapping Rayek good naturedly on the shoulder. Bearclaw looked like he was going to say something, but a yelp of shock cut through the air before the words could escape. Instead he whipped around, immediately assuming the worst.

"Firefly!" He cried, racing off towards the sound with everyone else at his heels. The ran over a ridge to see one of Redlance's magically grown gardens aflame, Firefly standing next to it looking rather alarmed. Bearclaw bounded next to her, staring at the fire with a look of disbelief. "What happened?"

"I went to touch one of the plants, and then it caught fire, and then they all caught fire, and yeah." Bearclaw stared at her, confused. Rayek bounced over with an excited yell.

"I knew you had magic in you Firefly! You're a firestarter! That power was supposedly lost to all our kind, but you possess it!" He seemed ecstatic, almost unable to believe that Firefly could possess such old magic. Firefly beamed, pleased that she had pleased Rayek. Bearclaw laughed.

"That's my girl! You've got Zarhan's blood in you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, you won't believe what you've missed!" Foxfur cooed, playing idly with Skywise's hair, her lovemate's head in her lap as they reclined in their hut. Skywise smiled indulgently.

"I'm sure you'll fill me in. What's happened?"

"Well, most exciting of all... Rain Recognised Leetah!" Foxfur exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Skywise gaped incredulously. "Mmhmm. And Leetah took out Rain's wolfblood."

"What? Why?" Skywise sat up and turned to look at her. Foxfur looked down, subdued.

"...Leetah found out that the wolfblood is lethal. Other Elves won't die unless they get hurt or sick, but we... we have a time limit. She didn't want a mortal lifemate, or a mortal cub, so Rain let her take it out of him." The two fell into silence, neither meeting the others eyes.

"So... they recognised, huh? Rain's having another cub." Skywise looked up, breaking the tension. Foxfur grinned.

"Isn't it great? Makes me wish _we_ could have a cub, y'know?" She sighed.

"Yeah, maybe someday."

"I know you want to stay here, my love, but the Wolfriders cannot go out without a healer. And if one of us goes, then we both go." Leetah wheedled. Rain ran a hand over his face.

"You are with cub. It will not be safe for you to travel."

"Rain—_Surn_ – I am not far along. And we are _both_ healers, we could handle anything that might go wrong. Now, are you really willing to let your tribe go out into the wilderness without our aid? If anything happened to them and you aren't there to help, could you forgive yourself?"

"...No." Rain sighed. Leetah clapped her hands.

"Then it is settled. We are accompanying the Wolfriders."

"Leetah Recognised your healer." Rayek commented to Skywise as the two of them sat and looked up at the stars. Skywise glanced at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Rayek shrugged.

"I don't know. No, I am. I'm fine. I just... That's what I wanted with her. Once. I feel like my chances have finally vanished, now that she's recognised your healer." Rayek propped his chin up in his hands. Skywise leaned over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll recognise one day, Rayek. And then this won't even matter anymore." He smiled slightly. Rayek returned it a little shakily, and the two turned their gaze back to the stars.

The majority of the Wolfriders left Sorrows End for the new Holt, leaving only Rainsong, Woodlock, and the pairs' cubs behind. The journey was tiresome in some places and easier in others, and Foxfur grumbled whenever she was out of her comfort zone, but they made the best of it, and after four turns of moons they had made it to their new home in the marsh forest. Leetah was not overly fond of the damp, but she was happy enough, once Redlance had made the tribe homes in the new Tree and those surrounding it. The wolves quickly familiarised themselves with their new territory, and were much more pleased with the local game than they had been at Sorrows End. All in all, the Wolfriders found it to be a most satisfying Holt, and settled in easily.

They spotted the bird-Elves many times, but Bearclaw had yet to decide whether to meet with them or not. His tribe was happy enough waiting for his answer—they were in no hurry to meet the sky-Elves.

Most Wolfriders were happy to be hunting in a forest again, living amongst the trees. They liked being able to scurry and leap and bound from branch to branch. They preferred the closed-in feel of the forest to the wide open spaces of the desert. And Redlance was especially glad to be surrounded by plant life again, weaving the trees with his magic. His mark on the area was like a message to all who entered—_this is __**Wolfrider **__territory!_

Bearclaw and Joyleaf were happy to see their desert-born daughter take to the forest, trying to make up for eight-and-five turns of seasons lost time, learning how to hide in shadows, move silently through the undergrowth, shoot a bow through the trees. She was still struggling to negotiate the thick growth of plants and hidden dips in the ground, but she was learning. She tended to hang around either her father or Strongbow, two of the wolfiest Wolfriders she knew, imitating them. The two were happy to teach her.

Rayek was irritated by his new surroundings at first, finding that his old mode of hunting was not as efficient in the forest. He had difficulty moving through the wood, and the situation was only further agitated by Skywise's teasing. He eventually had a decent grasp of forest life—though it did not come as easily to him as it did Wolfriders.

Eventually, however, Bearclaw's curiosity got the better of him. Though life may have been pleasant for his tribe, the constant sightings of sky-Elves made him unable to forget them, unable to stop wondering.

"Surely they must touch ground sometime. Where do they land?" He asked the air after Scouter reported another sighting. The other Wolfriders glanced at each other, each considering their chiefs question. Skywise tilted his head skyward, a smile playing on his lips.

"I _had_ been wondering. We could always find out, oh mighty chief." He flashed a grin at Bearclaw, who couldn't help but smirk slightly in response.

"We could, Stargazer, we could. I suppose it's about time we introduced ourselves, eh, Joyleaf?" The gruff old Wolfrider turned his attention to his lifemate, who smiled gently in return. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Indeed, my chief. It is time. We have been here five turns-of-moons—if we meet them before they find us on their own, then they may well think better of us than if they stumbled across us on their flights. We do not want to make a poor impression on them, beloved."

"Well then." Bearclaw grinned wickedly at her, standing and turning his attention to the gathered tribe. "I'm going to follow one of their birds and meet whoever's in charge. Anyone want to come with me?" Skywise stepped forward instantly, Foxfur and Rayek following suite. Scouter and Dewshine volunteered as well, along with Clearbrook, One-Eye, Pike, Redlance and Nightfall. After some pause Rain stepped forward as well.

"I wish to see if the sky-Elves can teach me any new healing tricks." He gave as way of explanation. Joyleaf tilted her head.

"Are you sure you want to leave you lifemate?" She asked, a mild furrow between her eyes. Rain glanced back at Leetah, who nodded.

"Leetah will be fine here. And any new healing I learn may benefit our child." He smiled at his lifemate lovingly before looking back to Joyleaf. "And I am unwilling to have any of you go out without a healer."

"Alright." Bearclaw nodded his ascent. "Joyleaf? Are you coming?" He looked back at his golden-haired lover.

"Of course, beloved. You needn't ask." She stood and looped her arms around his neck. Bearclaw grinned wolfishly.

"Alright then! Get any gear you need together, we set out as soon as everyone's ready-!"

"Father!" Firefly jumped forward. "I want to meet the sky-Elves! Let me come with you!" She adopted a pleading expression, clasping her hands together. "Please?"

Bearclaw sighed. His daughter sometimes took after him a little too much. She was too bold, too reckless, and too curious. Her eagerness was not yet tempered by experience, and she often threw herself into things without thinking. After losing his first cub, he didn't want anything to happen to his second—but, he was bringing some of the strongest members of the tribe with him, and Firefly would be bringing her huge, ill-tempered wolf Grizzle. If anything turned unpleasant, she would probably be better guarded with them than she would be if she remained at the Holt.

"...Fine. But the slightest whiff of trouble and I'm sending you home." He told her seriously. Firefly threw her arms in the air and whooped. Bearclaw smirked a little.

"...Everyone go get ready."

The size of the birds made them easy to spot and easy to track, once the Wolfriders were out in a more open area. The group rode after the first bird they saw with prey in its claws—and therefore headed for home- glad that it flew at an easy pace—it could be because of the weight of the prey or they might just be slow flyers, but the Wolfriders thanked the High Ones for it nonetheless; it certainly made their job easier. However, by nightfall they needed to stop, unable to see the bird and in need of rest after a day's travel. The wolves were glad of the respite—especially Starjumper, who had been carrying both Skywise and Rayek's weight.

"High Ones, how far is it to their home?" Skywise stretched, sat next to Rayek, lying back with his eyes closed.

"Can't be too far. They wouldn't fly too long into the night; their birds wouldn't be able to see. We must be nearby; we'll probably be there by late morning." The desert Elf yawned wide before putting his hands behind his head. Skywise adopted the same pose.

"Mmm, probably. I'd certainly like to get a closer look at those great birds, wouldn't you?"

"Imagine if you caught one. You could eat for _days."_

"Rayek." Skywise turned his head to give his friend a 'you are an idiot' look. "I doubt the sky-Elves would be overly pleased if we _ate_ one of their birds. I mean, you spout some nonsense, but that was _truly ridiculous._" Rayek reached over to mock-punch him without even looking.

"I didn't say we _should_. But imagine if we _did_."

"Sorry, all I can think of is you getting kicked in the head by angry sky-Elves."

"Brat."

"Zwoot-brain."

The two fell into companionable silence, and both fell asleep with a smile pulling at the corners of their mouths.

"...They fly into a mountain?" Bearclaw gaped up the opening in the great mountain that the giant bird they had followed today had flown into. "How are we meant to get in, then?"

"Maybe there's a ground entrance?" Joyleaf suggested, peering around for any sign of one. The group began a ride around the base of the mountain, looking for anything that might be a door.

"...They'd be all stringy and tough, anyway." Skywise commented. Rayek rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Okay_, you _win_, let it _go_."

Before long, however, they had to stop—Humans. A whole camp full of them.

"Puckernuts!" Bearclaw snarled, halting in the shadows before they walked out into the open. "They're like rats, they get everywhere!"

"What now?" Scouter scowled out at the humans going about their daily business. The Wolfriders stood in silence, considering their next course of action. A bird cry high above them cut through the silence and they all jumped slightly.

"We could always ask _them_." Skywise gestured up at the bird. And with that the Wolfriders were off again, chasing after the bird.

Before long, they saw the bird swoop low to the ground, a reasonable distance from the Humans. The Wolfriders ran forward on their wolves, calling out.

"Hey! Heeeeey!"

"Down here! Over here!"

"Yoohoo!"

An elegant Elf dressed in black, silver and white floated from the giant bird, swooping down and hovering before them. An ornate black and silver helmet hid her hair from view, her skin shone like moonlight, her form was slim, tall and elegant. She regarded them with bright, wondrous eyes.

"Other elves?" she breathed. "You are so... little!" She looked mildly concerned for a moment, taking in their savage appearance, but their friendly demeanour soothed her. Rayek stepped forward towards her.

"You float on the air—I did not know that anyone possessed such magic." His eyes were wide with awe. She smiled lightly.

"Nearly all in Blue Mountain can fly. We are the Gliders." She let her gaze linger upon the wolves for a moment. "You ride wolves?"

"We are Wolfriders, Glider." Bearclaw climbed off Blackfell and approached the strange floating elf. "I am Bearclaw, their chief."

"I am Aroree, one of the Chosen Eight. I am a hunter for my people. What do you want of me, Wolfrider chief?" Bearclaw grinned disarmingly at her.

"All we want is to meet with our lost kin. We were wondering if you could assist us."

"I will have to consult Lord Voll first. I cannot make such a decision myself." She whistled for her bird and swept up to land atop it before flying off back to the gap in the mountain.

"...I have to learn to fly now." Rayek told Skywise, who looked at him in disbelief.

"You really think you can just _learn to fly?_ That's like me learning to _treeshape."_

"I will bet you anything that I will learn to fly." Rayek lifted his chin up. Skywise stroked his imaginary beard, considering the proposal.

"...Alright. I bet you... the Lodestone."

"Ooh, no, I couldn't take _that_ from you." Rayek grinned confidently.

"Okay. Then... If I win, you have to agree with everything I say for a turn of moons." Skywise declared smugly. Rayek hissed.

"Fssssss, okay. If I win, you have to agree with everything _I_ say for the same. Deal?"

"Deal."

Aroree returned after some time, floating down to their level again.

"Lord Voll wishes to meet you, Wolfriders. I will show you to the ground entrance." She floated back towards the mountain, staying at their level in order to guide them. They climbed aboard their wolves again and followed quickly, hurrying after her.

"Just through here." She told them, heading into the human camp. The Wolfriders froze.

"_Humans! _Are you mad, Glider?" Bearclaw hissed, refusing to step into the open. Aroree blinked at him.

"Yes. So? They _worship_ us, wolf chief. Come along, they are no threat." Aroree continued to float out through the human camp—the humans in question knelt as she passed and regarded the wary Wolfriders with awe. The Elves followed the path until they reached the mountain face—which melted away to become a doorway into the hollow mountain. Aroree gestured them through.

"Did your people rockshape all this?" Clearbrook asked as they stepped over the threshold. Aroree nodded.

"All of Blue Mountain was sculpted by Elf magic. Look! Lord Voll approaches!"

A tall, silver haired Elf that looked to be older than any they had met before stepped forward, his long robe dragging behind them. He opened his arms in welcome.

"Welcome to Blue Mountain, little cousins—what is this?" His gaze fell upon Firefly, who met it confidently. "A child? I did not know this could still happen amongst our people. Come here, young one." Firefly stepped forward boldly, yellow eyes never straying from his silver, watery eyes. The old Elf felt tears well up in his eyes as she approached. Voll knelt before her and reach out to ruffle her hair gently. She snapped her head back.

"_Don't_ touch the hair. I _just_ got it how I like it." Voll smiled a little, retracting his hand. Firefly regarded him seriously. "So... Are you related to Skywise or _what_, because you two are _identical_. Almost." Voll raised his eyebrows.

"Skywise? Who is-?" His gaze fell upon the Stargazer. Both gave a start. Rayek made a 'snrk' noise.

"The resemblance is _uncanny_, Stargazer." He snickered. "He could be your grandfather." The other Wolfriders couldn't help but smirk—Voll looked like an older, taller Skywise. Voll cleared his throat.

"Well. What is your name, small one?" He turned his attention back to Firefly. She lifted her chin in pride.

"I am Firefly, Blood of Ten Chiefs, future chief of the Wolfriders." She declared.

"Impressive."

"'S why I said it."

"I am Lord Voll. I am... 'chief' of the Gliders."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Voll stood and turned his gaze to Bearclaw. "Welcome. You are the... _current_ chief?"

"I am. My name is Bearclaw." Bearclaw bowed his head in greeting. Voll did the same.

The Wolfriders and the Gliders had met at last.


End file.
